Way To Close
by Anthoinette
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are left in the classroom to do some homework. And that's when Naruo finds out something interesting... narusasu Uke!Sasu Seme!Naru


**Way to Close Rewritten! Yep, I wanted to do this for a very long time! :D I don't own Naruto or the doujinshi ****Invading Personal Space Distance! which I based this one-shot on! :)  
**

**This is a one-shot and will remain that way! Please keep that in mind and please don't ask for a second chapter! Thank you.**

**OO OO OO**

Sasuke sighed, looking at the next question in the textbook. His back against the side of the window as he twisted the pen in his hand. His books lay in his lap.

'_Write down all the names of the Hokage'_

Sasuke wrote the names down, a little slower than usual. In the corner of his eye he saw Naruto trying to fold a paper plane, halve looking at the book, the pencil laying forgotten on his desk. He looked back to the next question till he heard some rustling.

Looking up, he saw Naruto looking at him with pleading eyes. "Ne, Sasuke."

Sasuke frowned, already knowing what would come, they had been through this almost 10 times in two hours since they were doing their homework as punishment. It wasn't Sasuke's fault hat he was fighting with Naruto in the classroom…though he started it, but he wouldn't admit that now, would he?

"do you know the answer of question 18? I don't get it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, giving Naruto a look. Naruto closed his eyes, uniting his hands in prayer as he made small bows to the raven. Raven looked at his own answer. Then he turned to Naruto.

"Yes, I know the answer."

He couldn't even hide the smirk on his face as Naruto placed the pencil back on his desk. He then looked at the raven with a mix of a glare and a pout. "tell me!"

"I I would give you all the answers, this wouldn't be punishment, would it? Dobe."

"Fine, I'll do it myself!" he said, turning away from Sasuke. The raven gave Naruto a look behind his back and then looked outside. Sasuke sat on the window still, on leg hanging inside, one leg placed by the ankle on his other knee. The sounds of children playing on the school square and some parents talking on a bench entered the classroom with the wind.

As Sasuke's expression softened he looked around, his peace to be disturbed by a frustrated groan from behind him. The black eyes hardened again. God, this couldn't be more frustrating! He would kill Iruka tomorrow! 'how dare he put me together with this dobe! How would he expect me to work with him in the same classroom?'

The blond groaned another time as the next question was just as hard as the last question. He lazily scanned the pages for the answer, his eyes drifting off for a second to the raven. He saw that Sasuke was working on his own questions again. Quickly he wrote down the answers of 4 questions on a 

different page. Naruto yawned. The questions weren't that hard and on the other page of his notebook he was probably just a far as Sasuke.

But he needed to keep his reputation of the clown of the school up and as he turned the page he came by the page which was filled with wrong answers and there he was only with question 18. Even if Sasuke would come to check up on him, he would only check that page and not the one with all the good answers.

Naruto looked at his question book, as suddenly the pages turned. Again. Naruto gave the book a glare and then turned to the window, where the wind was coming from. 'stupid wind, this is the 16th time!'

"Ne, Sasuke." He said, hoping that the raven would close the window a little bit. Sasuke didn't even look up from his books. The raven had his books folded and held them in his hands so he didn't had the problem of pages turning. But Naruto had and he wanted to have the window closed. Now.

Sasuke smirked as he looked outside. 'Maybe I should get some poison to bring down that Iruka…But how do I get poison? Maybe I can steal some from the hospital.'

"ne, Sasuke." He said, this time a little harder. Still no reaction came from the raven and Naruto rolled his eyes. Getting up from his chair he walked towards the window.

'No, I better kill him with a kunai, just come to deep in the forest with a lie. No, wait, that would leave to much evidence. Burn it on rocks.' Sasuke smirk went just a little wider.

Naruto stood next to the raven and he still hadn't noticed him. Naruto raised his eyebrows, shrugged and leaned over Sasuke to grab the handle of the window.

Sasuke looked up as he felt something against his head. First he wanted to curse for not noticing the blond coming near him, but the words died in his throat. Naruto's t-shirt brushed against his forehead and all he could see was the black color of the blonds' t-shirt. The raven could even see Naruto breathe as the t-shirt moved up and down.

'so close…' the raven swallowed.

Naruto grunted as his fingers slipped from the handle, he could grab it but he couldn't get the power to pull it towards him, so his fingers slipped of the –fucking- piece of metal again. The raven started to blush as Naruto even leaned more forward. 'why is he so close?!'

The soft fabric touched his face and Sasuke started to breathe harder. His body seemed mesmerized as Naruto's stomach touched his leg and Naruto's chest was so close to his own body.

"Sasuke, stop breathing so hard. It's getting bloody hot."

Sasuke quickly closed his eyes as he tried to focus on his breathing. Naruto let out a small victory shout as he pulled the window towards him. Naruto looked down as he noticed that Sasuke had his eyes closed.

'Okay, breathe! Is he done already?!' Sasuke's eyes shot open as he looked up. Only to meet Naruto's face mere centimeters from his. The raven couldn't even swallow as Naruto looked into his eyes. Sasuke felt the heat rise as Naruto's breathed hot air over his lips.

Naruto frowned after a moment as Sasuke still didn't seem to move. The raven just kept looking at him with a red head.

…Wait. Red head? Sasuke I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass-and-no-emotions was blushing? Naruto gave the raven below him a puzzled look.

The raven realized that now, he was blushing like crazy, Naruto was way to close and the blond kept looking at him in a weird way. Sasuke swallowed. 'did he notice?' the raven thought weakly. 'of course he noticed, he's only two centimeters distance from your own face!' his mind yelled back.

A hint of panic crept through as Naruto's puzzled look started to become a smirk. 'run! Get out of there!' his mind shouted and Sasuke's body decided that it couldn't disagree with that and it started to move.

Sasuke ducked underneath Naruto's arm and ran a couple of meters till he was standing in front of the classroom. As he turned around he saw that Naruto still hadn't moved, he still looked down, one hand on the window handle, one leaning on the window still.

Sasuke flinched as Naruto suddenly decided to move. The blond closed the window and then slowly looked up. The raven felt a tingle going up his spine. 'god, why is he looking at me like that?!' Sasuke grabbed the bottom of his shirt and twisted his fingers around it. He glanced up to meet Naruto's eyes ones again, so his eyes drifted off to the floor.

"P-please, don't tell this to anyone!" Sasuke would later curse for his voice being one pitch to high.

Naruto tilted his head to one side but kept the lust full smirk one his place. Sasuke-teme was asking, no, begging not to tell anyone… 'I didn't know he had such a cute side…'

Sasuke bit his bottom lip as he realized how pathetic he was looking like now. Why the hell did it always happened when they touched?! Why only when he was alone with Naruto or when he was way to close?! When they sparred or fight it didn't happen!

"Ne, Sasuke."

"what?" Sasuke hissed, looking up. But somewhere as he was looking up, the scowl disappeared from his face and his eyes widened just one tiny bit. Naruto's body was so close he could feel it being so close but not actually touch it with his own body. He would have to move for that to happen. Lucky for him, his body seemed to shocked right now, he was frozen.

'when did he come so close?' Sasuke weakly wondered. His black orbs darted to the pink lips in front of him, then to go up again to meet those endless pools of blue. The hair in his neck stood straight and goose bumps appeared as Naruto again breathed against his lips.

"what?" Sasuke prayed that he would sound normal and hopefully, irritated. Naruto's smirk only grew wider and Sasuke swallowed as Naruto let out a deep silk chuckle.

"don't worry, Sasuke."

Sasuke felt his body shiver as Naruto practically purred. Naruto suddenly slammed his hand against the wall behind Sasuke and Sasuke tensed at the sudden action. Was the blond getting even closer?

"I won't tell a soul…" Naruto's lips were so close that Sasuke was worried (hoping) that they would come in contact with his.

Sasuke tensed as he felt something against his stomach. He looked at Naruto in disbelief only to turn it into confusion. Naruto closed the distance, but adding no pressure, so it was just a mere touch of lips.

"but as payback for that…" Sasuke felt Naruto's lips moved against his as he was talking.

A tan hand slid under his t-shirt going up, exploring his chest and stomach. Sasuke turned his head to the side and Naruto took that opportunity to leave kisses on Sasuke's neck. The raven underneath him held back a moan, as another hand joint the other. Both hands began to stroke his chest and occasionally slid over his nipples causing Sasuke to gasp.

Naruto smirked between kisses and licked over the pale collarbone, locking the taste in his memory. His right hand went higher and higher till it came through Sasuke's collar. Sasuke felt the cold air being replaced by Naruto's body as his t-shirt rode up. Naruto gently grabbed Sasuke's chin with the hand that stuck through the collar of Sasuke's t-shirt.

Naruto turned the blushing face towards him and the raven let out a soft moan as the left hand pinched his nipple. Naruto was kissing him. The thought entered his mind and didn't waste a second to respond by moving his own lips.

Naruto's tongue lapped over his bottom lip and Sasuke granted his request by opening his mouth just a bit. Sasuke found it hard to breathe, hard to think, hard to stand as a skill full tongue explored his cavern twisting around his tongue.

Finally, Naruto broke the contact needing air and Sasuke let his head fall on Naruto's shoulder as he was panting. Naruto's hands retreated out of his t-shirt, only to cup his face, holding it up again. Sasuke nearly mewled as Naruto licked his lips at the raven before him. Naruto gave him a sweet short kiss and then let go of Sasuke.

The raven shivered at the sudden cold and leaned back against the wall. Naruto smirked. "Give me the answer of question 18." He whispered, licking Sasuke's ear. The raven moaned at the feeling only to raise his eyebrows at the question.

"what?" he asked dumbfound, but still panting. Naruto snickered. "I'll keep your secret, no, our secret if you'll give me the answer of question 18."

Sasuke blinked. And then realization hit him. Naruto gave him a pleading look. "please?"

Sasuke's hand turned fist as the raven gritted his teeth. "Please?" Naruto asked again. "Itai!" Naruto folded his arms around his head at the spot where Sasuke had hit him. The Raven cursed, walked over to the window, grabbed his stuff and didn't looked at Naruto again as he slammed the door of the class room shut.

Naruto stood straight again, his hand rubbing over the sore spot. The blond could only smirk. Thi was going to be fun…

**OO OO OO**

Sasuke moaned as Naruto licked his nipple, the other being rubbed by a tan hand. Naruto's free hand was currently occupied with Sasuke groin and if one looked closely, you could see Sasuke's hands both disappear in Naruto's pants.

Naruto licked himself the way up to capture Sasuke's lips in a kiss. Sasuke bucked his hips against the tan hand and let out another moan, throwing his head back.

…

Sakura and Kakashi both swallowed at the sight in front of them. Their original reason for coming to the training grounds was to get Naruto and Sasuke for the festival. But the two seemed a bit..busy at the moment. "shouldn't we give them some privacy?" Sakura whispered. She looked at her sensei who was setting the photo camera on the night option without flash.

Tsunade grabbed the binocular out of the pink haired girl hands. "don't be so stupid. It's their fault for not finding a more private spot. Like the Uchiha mansion or something."

Tenten shook her head. "I've got camera's installed all over the place." Ino looked up. "Do you make videos?" she asked. As Tenten nodded Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "how much?" he asked. "20 bucks, it's excellent quality."

Immediately money was pushed into her hands. "Chouji, this is 10 bucks." "I'll give you the rest later." "You can borrow 10 from me." "thanks Hinata. I'll give it back to you later."

Kiba threw some popcorn to Chouji and Hinata. "shh, they'll hear!" Immediately whispers were heard of shutting the rest up. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow. "Shino? Neji? What are you doing here?" "we were told to get the Hokage for the opening speech for the festival." Neji answered. Shino nodded while giving Tenten the money. Tsunade let out a soft growl, clearly indicating that she wasn't going to move any time soon. Neji crouched down next to Hinata, grabbing a tiny telescope out of his pocket.

"Ah! Isn't it beautiful?! This is the love of youth!" lee shouted, striking his pose. Popcorn and empty cups where thrown in his direction.

**OO OO OO**

**Thanks in advance for reviews! (If I'm going to get any) ;p**


End file.
